


Happy Not Valentines Day

by la_mia_stella



Series: Our Lives are Far from Perfect [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, dr.zoe, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mia_stella/pseuds/la_mia_stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco feels bad about his schedule preventing him form having a decent Valentines Day with Jean. He feels that Jean will be upset with him. </p><p>The first part in my series between these two. Stories will be one-shots more so than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Not Valentines Day

He didn’t want it to be like any other day, yet it seemed like it was going to be. He would have to go to physical therapy, and then to the hospital for the other part of his clinicals, and by the end of it all he’d be too exhausted to do anything else before having to eat dinner and then promptly pass out. 

Why he was so upset about this? It was Valentines day. A day Americans have made into a cheesy commercial holiday and he loved it. It was a day love was supposed to be celebrated, a day that it was okay to be a sappy romantic. 

But that would have to change for today he still had things that he could not get out of, and that just devastated Marco. Sure Jean wasn’t to fond of the holiday…  
Actually he hated it and only put up with it for Marco’s sake. 

Grabbing his messenger bag Marco heavily sighed, this was going to be a long day, and not in the way he hoped it would be. Shuffling himself to the front door he listened for movement inside the house, but when he heard nothing he continued on his way. 

If any Doctor could drone on for hours it was Dr.Zoe she seemingly never stopped talking and as of now Marco was ready to fall asleep. His shift had ended about an hour ago, but the overzealous doctor just wanted to talk. Marco often wondered why the woman did not go into research, but he had a feeling if he’d asked he would get a sermon back from her.   
Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled out the small device free and glanced at the screen. It was Jean and it was also 8 pm. 

“I am sorry Dr.Zoe I must be leaving now, my way home seems to be getting impatient.”

The woman just smiled and readjusted her glasses with her left hand, “Have fun with Jean tonight.” She smiled in a mischievous way. 

“I am not sure.” Marco just gave her a small smile. Dr. Zoe smiled at him and patted the other on the shoulder wishing him luck. 

When he reached the lobby of the hospital’s ground floor Marco was sliding his jacket on, and waving good bye to the kind receptionist who greeted him on her work days. 

Going over to the sliding doors toward the parking lot Marco spotted Jeans car, a small little green Honda. Climbing into the car Marco let out a held breath. He was exhausted and today was supposed to be special. 

“Marco!” 

The freckled man jumped at the sound of his name, turning his head he saw a concerned expression on his face. “Oh sorry, my mind is elsewhere.” 

Jean just patted his leg, the same way that he used to….  
“Its not that. I’m just tired today.” 

Jean smiled over, “I know that, and it’s why today is the 13th of February.”

Marco looked over at Jean, “No today is the 14th, it’s Valentines day.”

A wide smile crossed Jeans long face, “Nope. It is not. Tomorrow is and we have a big day planned. That ends with dinner. I know how much you love that commercialized holiday so we are going to go all out!”   
Jean was now drumming on the steering wheel a sarcastic yet amused smile across his face. 

Realizing what the other was doing Marco reached over and grabbed Jean’s hand threading their fingers together he brought Jean’s hand up to his lips kissing the back of his hand. 

When he believed Jean to have doubts about himself and their relationship, Jean would stop those thoughts by doing something crazy and making him fall in love with the other once again. 

Their relationship would not be the perfect hollywood romcom or a Nicolas Sparks book plot, but it was something they both loved and wouldn’t change it.


End file.
